


Vida de Éxito

by salviohexia



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salviohexia/pseuds/salviohexia
Summary: Senku Ishigami amaba la ciencia, todo quien lo conocía podía percatarse de eso. Por consecuente, amaba la lógica y el sentido común también.Tenía claro que esos tres conceptos hacían más fácil la vida de los seres humanos, aunque por desgracia, sabía que no todos podían ser tan inteligentes como él. La mayoría de la gente se dejaba llevar por impulsos y sentimientos descontrolados. Le encantaría decir que se rodeaba de gente con su misma ideología, pero por desgracia, sus mejores amigos eran parte de aquel grupo irracional que era controlado por sus emociones.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Vida de Éxito

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a J. mi bff por ayudarme como beta reader. Si ven errores igual son míos, ella ya me ayudó bastante.

Senku Ishigami amaba la ciencia, todo quien lo conocía podía percatarse de eso. Por consecuente, amaba la lógica y el sentido común también.

Tenía claro que esos tres conceptos hacían más fácil la vida de los seres humanos, aunque por desgracia, sabía que no todos podían ser tan inteligentes como él. La mayoría de la gente se dejaba llevar por impulsos y sentimientos descontrolados. Le encantaría decir que se rodeaba de gente con su misma ideología, pero por desgracia, sus mejores amigos eran parte de aquel grupo irracional que era controlado por sus emociones.

//x//

Tendría unos cinco años cuando conoció a Taiju y éste se interesó por el prototipo de cohete que Senku montaba en el parque. Al principio no reparó mucho en su forma de ser, siendo el primer amigo que tenía —de su edad, porque Byakuya al ser su padre estaba descartado—; le agradaba lo fácil que era Taiju de impresionar, la sencilla pero enérgica forma en que apoyaba a Senku a intentarlo una vez más. No fue sino hasta una ocasión que lo vio corriendo en el parque, dándole vuelta tras vuelta a la cancha polivalente, cambiando sus zapatillas deportivas cada que terminaba de recorrer el circuito, así sucesivamente corriendo y cambiando de zapatos, que Senku se preguntó qué clase de amigo había hecho.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Senku cuando se acercó a él, acomodando con cuidado la carretilla que cargaba sus herramientas de trabajo.

—Hola Senku —Taiju sonrió mostrando los dientes, le faltaba uno en la mandíbula superior. —Mi papá me regaló estos tenis nuevos, y quiero comprobar que con ellos corro más rápido.

Senku alzó las cejas, parecía un experimento interesante. Observó el desgastado par de tenis que Taiju calzaba momentáneamente, lo comparó con las zapatillas nuevas, que tenían un diseño más deportivo, ergonómico y confortable, puso especial atención a las suelas, tenían más soporte en el arco. Supuso que la teoría de Taiju debía ser cierta, pero igual le intrigaba la idea de comprobarlo.

—Yo te ayudo —dijo solemne, de su carretilla sacó un cronómetro de metal. —Vas a dar tres vueltas a la pista con cada par de tenis: una caminando, una trotando, y una última corriendo. Yo anotaré cuánto tardas en cada una, al final haré un promedio de los resultados.

—¡Hagámoslo! —aceptó Taiju.

Fue decepcionante ver que Taiju hacía los mismos tiempos sin importar el calzado. Senku se rascó el oído con el meñique, haciéndole una negación a su amigo.

—Qué raro —comentó—, creí que serías más veloz con el soporte mejorado de tus tenis nuevos.

Taiju se rascó la nuca como si no hubiera entendido todo el enunciado.

—¿Estás diciendo que las llamas no me hacen más rápido? —levantó el pie para mostrar el diseño de sus tenis.

Senku casi deja caer el cronómetro.

Pero bueno, se acostumbró sin problemas a Taiju. Eran muy chicos de cualquier modo.

Cuando conoció a Yuzuriha en el jardín de niños, rápidamente se dio cuenta que la niña era más avispada que su amigo.

—Ew, Yuzuriha, suelta eso —pidió Senku con preocupación.

La pequeña soltó la rana que había estado sosteniendo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, el pobre anfibio se alejó saltando con rapidez, perdiéndose en la hierba alta del patio.

—En la película que vi ayer, la princesa besó a un sapo y lo convirtió en príncipe.

—Los sapos no se transforman en humanos, eso es ficción. Además, eso ni siquiera era un sapo, era una rana.

—Oh.

Quizás no lo era tanto.

Bueno, al menos era excelente para las manualidades.

//x//

Era mayor, rodeado por gente con la mente ya más desarrollada, cuando conoció a Chrome y Kohaku, eso a los doce años, en primero de secundaria.

A pesar de ser foráneos y tener personalidades distintas a las de Taiju y Yuzuriha, Senku encontró que sus nuevos amigos compartían con ellos ciertas virtudes: el optimismo, la energía, y la lealtad que mostraban a diario. Sobraba decir que Senku se encariñó prontamente de ellos.

Lástima que compartían la falta de lógica y sentido común también.

Senku se puso incómodo ante la penetrante mirada de Kohaku, la chica había estado comportándose rara desde que iniciara la hora del almuerzo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al fin—, ¿tengo algo en la cara?

—No es nada —replicó Kohaku con fastidio, volviendo la vista al tazón de almendras que había llevado de lonche.

Chrome rio.

—Tiene hambre —le informó a Senku—, la pobre Gorila se puso a dieta porque se probó un vestido de Ruri y no le cerró.

Kohaku se puso roja.

—No necesitas hacer dieta —indicó Senku. Es decir, era obvio, Kohaku era una deportista desde la infancia, su cuerpo no tenía nada de grasa extra, más bien era musculosa, a diferencia de Ruri, que era muy delgada pero se notaba su falta de actividad física.

—Idiotas —masculló Kohaku con fastidio. Agarró sus cosas y se marchó enfadada.

Senku suspiró. Kohaku era una chica después de todo, y las chicas eran incomprensibles.

Por otro lado, Chrome era, sin lugar a dudas, el único a quien Senku podía considerar su igual en cuanto a interés científico se tratara. Chrome había crecido sin las facilidades científicas que Byakuya le había brindado a él, por lo que Senku no lo juzgaba mal por no tener su mismo nivel de conocimientos, al contrario, se alegraba ser él una motivación para el desarrollo intelectual de Chrome.

Chrome se había vuelto, junto con Taiju, miembro imprescindible de su equipo de experimentos. Sabía que con la ayuda de ambos podría alcanzar cualquier meta que se propusieran.

Sólo había algo en lo que podía decir que Chrome lo decepcionaba. La ridícula forma en que se comportaba con Ruri, la hermana mayor de Kohaku. Ni Taiju era así de torpe con Yuzuriha.

El incidente que más recordaba fue una vez que Kohaku los invitó a su casa a hacer la tarea. Ruri había hecho lo mismo con sus compañeros de preparatoria. A Senku no le molestaba la presencia de desconocidos en la habitación, después de todo, ambos grupos trabajaban en relativo silencio, sólo hablando para explicarse cosas que no entendían.

Chrome, por otro lado, parecía estar furioso. ¿Por qué? Porque el equipo de escuela de Ruri estaba compuesto por una chica además de ella, y dos chicos que, según Chrome, le habían coqueteado a Ruri toda la tarde.

—No sé, no les puse atención —admitió Senku. Ambos iban caminando de regreso a sus casas.

—Te digo que se le estaban insinuando —aseguraba Chrome. Senku se encogió de hombros, su amigo suspiró. —A veces pienso que, si pudiera conseguir un anillo de compromiso muy malote, yo tendría la ventaja sobre los demás.

—¿Ventaja por qué? —preguntó Senku con diversión.

—Porque Ruri vería que estoy dispuesto a casarme con ella, claro.

Senku dudaba que Ruri se impresionaría con la propuesta de matrimonio de un chico de catorce años.

//x//

Aquí hay que hacer una pausa para explicar un detalle importantísimo.

Como estudiante de segundo año de secundaria, a sus catorce años, Senku se consideraba más racional y lógico que muchos conocidos. Eso ya lo había dejado explicado. Sin embargo, esa cuestión le llegó de súbito. Suponía que en parte era culpa de Chrome, que no paraba de hablar de eso, por otro lado, porque era la edad en que sus compañeros no tenían otro tema.

—Byakuya, ¿por qué la gente se casa?

Los ojos de su padre se abrieron cómicamente por la sorpresa. Permaneció callado unos instantes antes de abrazar a Senku, dejando salir emotivas lágrimas.

—Oh, Senku —lloriqueaba—, ya estás creciendo. Me haces tan feliz~

Senku quiso librarse del abrazo de su padre, pero no pudo.

—Es momento de hablar de los pájaros y las abejas —Senku se sintió sonrojar ante esa expresión—, no te avergüences, hijo mío, querer saber sobre eso es lo más normal del mundo.

Byakuya ignoró sus protestas, aunque Senku recalcaba que ya sabía suficiente de “los pájaros y las abejas”, que lo había visto en la escuela, y que él mismo —aunque eso no lo externó— había realizado una investigación al respecto. Tuvo que aguantar la explicación de reproducción humana, riesgos de encuentros casuales, protección, enfermedades de transmisión sexual, e incluso el auto-placer.

Sentía su cara tan caliente cual bombilla incandescente.

—¿Te quedó alguna duda?

—Ni siquiera contestaste mi pregunta. ¿Por qué la gente decide casarse?

Byakuya rio.

—Porque se aman, por supuesto.

Senku hizo una mueca, poco convencido.

—Tengo entendido que las bodas requieren mucha planeación, dinero, o las más sencillas aún tienen que ver los trámites legales. ¿Por qué pasar por todo eso?, ¿no es más fácil sólo vivir juntos?

—Vaya —Byakua se rascó el oído—, no creí oírte decir eso, es una perspectiva un tanto fría. Veamos...

Su padre se acomodó, enderezando la postura, había tomado asiento en su cama. Senku supo entonces que iba a hablar de forma más seria, lo cual agradecía.

—No voy a mentir, eso que dices es muy común. En serio, común, en todo el mundo se practica vivir con la pareja pero sin contraer matrimonio. Algunos creen que eso les prepara para la vida de casados, otros aseguran que no necesitan ningún papel para demostrar que se aman, también sucede porque a veces no se tienen los medios.

>>Para mí, el matrimonio es más bien un compromiso que haces ante tu ser querido, dejas en claro que quieres pasar tu vida junto a ellos; yo no soy religioso, pero para algunas personas es un compromiso ante su Dios también.

>>Y sí, un matrimonio trae ciertos beneficios ante el gobierno y otras instituciones. Las personas casadas pueden ingresar a su cónyuge al seguro social, al de gastos mayores, pueden pedir créditos juntos, comprar una casa. En fin, más detalles así que vienen por parte de un trabajo estable y tus beneficios y obligaciones como adulto responsable de la sociedad. ¿Eso responde tu pregunta? —inquirió tras una pausa.

Senku meditó en silencio. No se consideraba romántico, pero entendía, en teoría, lo que su padre había querido decir.

—Sí, gracias.

Byakuya volvió a su ridículo ser, le hizo una expresión burlesca de curiosidad. 

—Por cierto, ¿por qué preguntas?, ¿hay alguien que te llame la atención? Debe ser muy especial si ya estás pensando en casarte.

—Por favor, no seas infantil —Senku giró los ojos.

Pero el discurso de su padre quedaría grabado en su mente.

//x//

Tenía diecisiete años y cursaba el último semestre de preparatoria cuando lo conoció. No coincidieron en clases, puesto que Gen era tres años mayor que él, de hecho, su encuentro fue tan aleatorio que a veces no podía creer que hubiera sucedido.

Era sábado al medio día, Kohaku, Chrome y él habían quedado de verse para llevar a Suika al parque de diversiones, como lo hacían cada año desde que eran amigos. Ruri estaba invitada también, claro, sólo que ella tenía un pendiente en la mañana y tardaría un poco.

—Deberíamos pasar por ella —insistía Chrome, en vez de seguir el plan de Kohaku de verla en el parque para ahorrar tiempo.

Terminaron accediendo, dirigiéndose al modesto edificio donde la hermana mayor de Kohaku tomaba un taller de escritura. Para sorpresa de todos, la chica salió acompañada por un joven que presentó como Gen Asagiri, diciendo que lo había invitado al parque, pues éste acababa de regresar a Japón después de vivir dos años en América, para que no se sintiera tan solo. Chrome estaba notoriamente molesto.

Gen resultó ser un joven extrovertido que no tenía dificultad para entablar conversación, bromear, ni sentía la necesidad de ocultar su personalidad extravagante.

Senku no quería ser grosero y llamarlo afeminado, puesto que eso en realidad no le importaba en absoluto, tampoco era que Gen lo fuera, aunque sí tenía ciertos manierismos claros en su lenguaje corporal y oral.

El día había sido planeado para Suika, por lo que se mantenían en las atracciones de nivel suave e intermedio. Totalmente opuestas a los juegos que llamaban la atención de la niña. Suika apuntó hacia una montaña rusa que estaba en operación.

—¡Me quiero subir ahí!

Kohaku le revolvió el cabello.

—Eres muy pequeña, no alcanzas la altura mínima.

—Pero podemos ir al carrusel —sugirió Ruri.

—Me pregunto qué tan rápido irá... —se preguntó la niña, ignorando a sus primas.

—Ciento ochenta kilómetros por hora —respondieron Gen y Senku a la vez.

Senku lo miró incrédulo. Gen le sonrió.

—Ésta es la “Do Dodonpa”, la montaña rusa más rápida de todo Japón. Es famosa.

—Interesante. Me alegra saber que mis estimaciones fueron correctas, calculé la aceleración y velocidad basándome en los ángulos de las pendientes.

Los ojos de Gen brillaron de una manera curiosa.

—No sabía que eras tan inteligente, Senku-chan.

Bastó nada más de aquella tarde para que él y Gen se volvieran inseparables.

//x//

Sin embargo, debemos recordar que este embrollo va de cómo Senku maneja su vida con lógica y sentido común, a diferencia de la mayoría de los mortales.

Senku se sabía superior en ámbitos en los que la lógica no debería ser un factor, por ejemplo, cuando se hizo novio de Gen no fue por boberías cursis ni sentimentales.

Le pidió ser su novio después de escucharlo quejarse por enésima ocasión de los molestos pretendientes que se acercaban a él.

Eso hacía más sencillas las vidas de ambos, la verdad. A Gen ya no lo fastidiaban con incesantes propuestas, y Senku no tendría que soportar interrupciones por parte de ningún tipo en sus salidas con Gen.

Pero no sólo era eso, no señor. Cuando se sujetaban las manos era una forma rápida y eficaz de regular la temperatura corporal —quizás eso sólo era válido para climas fríos, pero en este caso el clima es una variable despreciable—, los besos servían para fortalecer sendos sistemas inmunes, y... bueno, ¿acaso era necesario enumerar los beneficios de una vida sexual sana?

Puro sentido común.

Pura lógica.

Si alguien llegase a preguntar si estaba enamorado de Gen se reiría en su cara.

//x//

Como consecuencia de tomar buenas decisiones en la vida, a sus veinticinco años se consideraba exitoso. Imposible no hacerlo. Tenía excelentes amigos, un padre que lo apoyaba, un novio ideal, y dos años trabajando en JAXA como Investigador de Astronomía y Profesor de Ingeniería en Vehículos Espaciales. 

Hasta había logrado alcanzar su sueño de ir a la luna. Siendo una experiencia mucho más formidable de lo que nunca pudo imaginar.

No obstante, Senku era del pensar que, sin importar lo bien que esté una situación, siempre puede optimizarse.

La inspiración le llegó como un rayo una noche en que se quedó a dormir en el departamento de Gen.

Su novio se retorcía debajo de él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando los ojos. Senku tenía el rostro en la comisura del cuello de Gen inspirando su aroma. Fue en ese segundo entre que su cuerpo liberaba endorfinas, dopamina y oxitocina, y unos instantes antes de colapsar, cuando tuvo la Epifanía.

//x//

Parecería ilógico que un científico se casara con un mago —“Mentalista, Senku-chan, mentalista”—, mas estaba lejos de serlo.

A lo largo de su vida Senku había conocido decenas de personas, cada una con sus defectos y habilidades, simplemente no había encontrado a nadie como él.

Gen, que a pesar de ser un mago famoso era sencillo, humilde y divertido. Gen, que a pesar de haber estudiado ciencias sociales se interesaba con honestidad en los proyectos que Senku le contaba. Gen, que a pesar de que no había crecido en una familia amorosa, quería y cuidaba de sus amigos, y de su padre. 

Sería diez mil millones por ciento estúpido de su parte no casarse con él.

Por cierto, pregunta del primer premio. ¿Era Gen Asagiri un hombre lógico, racional, guiado por el sentido común? ¡La respuesta era sí! Era lo que Senku más amaba de él —amar en el significado científico de la palabra. Le parecía sumamente increíble lo frío y calculador que era Gen en cada acción que realizaba.

Senku no podía más que apreciar esa cualidad de él, esa había sido, después de todo, uno de los pilares para que él mismo pudiera llegar tan alto, dudaba que sin Gen a su lado estuviera contando la misma historia de éxito.

—Senku-chan, son las once once, ¡pide un deseo!

—Una hora no va a cumplir tus deseos, y si somos realistas, son las veintitrés once.

—No, mira, mi celular está en formato de doce horas.

Bueno, tenía sus momentos. Pero Senku los dejaba pasar.

Epílogo 

La boda fue una perfecta combinación entre ceremonia tradicional y occidental. La parte tradicional siendo una ceremonia en un templo, acompañados por Byakuya y sus amigos más íntimos; seguida de una recepción al estilo occidental, con varios invitados —amigos, conocidos y compañeros de trabajo—, comida, bebida, pastel y música.

Ni siquiera el día de su boda Senku se permitió ser irracional. No lloró cuando Gen y él fueron declarados esposos, aunque casualmente le entró una pestaña en el ojo. En ambos ojos. Quizás sí dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas cuando Gen y Byakuya compartieron un vals, pero eso porque su viejo le contagió el sentimentalismo dándole un discurso a Gen, diciéndole lo agradecido que estaba por querer y cuidar tan bien a su hijo.

Por qué no limitarse a una sencilla ceremonia civil para ser frugales y no despilfarrar absurdamente, puede venir la duda tras conocer los pensamientos de Senku sobre la sensatez. Porque Gen valía la rimbombante invitación, el templo decorado de flores, el salón lujoso, los elegantes trajes de novio, la cena de cinco platos, la música en vivo, eso y diez mil millones de cosas más.

Y porque Gen así lo había exigido. Sí… “¿A qué te refieres con boda pequeña, Senku-chan?” 

Esa noche, ya que estaban los dos recostados en su cama, descansando para partir al día siguiente a su luna de miel, Senku observó el brillo que compartían sus argollas matrimoniales, supo entonces que esa había sido la única ruta correcta.

//x//

Treinta vueltas alrededor del Sol. Tres décadas existiendo en el mundo. Tal como era de esperarse, había alcanzado varios logros en sus treinta años de vida. Apretó con fuerza la mano de su esposo.

Estaba casado con Gen Asagiri, el Mentalista y Mago más importante de Japón, recientemente acaparando miradas europeas y americanas. Era el iniciador y líder del proyecto conjunto entre JAXA y NASA para mandar un robot con inteligencia artificial para estudiar la superficie de Marte. Además de que ahora era el director de carrera para el posgrado de Física en la Universidad de Tokio. “Tranquilo…”

Mantenía una relación excelente con su padre, jamás había descuidado a sus amigos, habiendo sido, de hecho, testigo en la boda de Taiju y Yuzuriha, como sabía que iba a serlo para Chrome y Ruri. “Senku-chan, querido, respira hondo.” 

Nunca había temido ante ningún obstáculo al que se había enfrentado. Sabiendo que, si analizaba la situación, pensaba lógicamente, optaba por seguir el sentido común, no podría fallar. Siempre había estado en control de sí mismo. “¿Quieres que vaya por un té? No, no te preocupes, aquí estoy.”

Era buen esposo, buen hijo, buen amigo, buen científico. Buen hombre en general. Gen era inteligente, bondadoso, simpático, talentoso, extrovertido. Sabía que no iban a tener problemas con eso. Estaba a nada de arrancarse el cabello por la desesperación.

—¿Por qué hacen esperar así a la gente? Si te van a citar aquí ya deberían tener el veredicto por escrito.

Gen rio.

—Senku-chan, estás histérico. Revisamos la solicitud cientos de veces. No hay duda de que cumplimos todos los requisitos. 

Senku entornó los ojos.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces? No tiene sentido que te pongas así. Trata de eliminar tus pensamientos irracionales.

—Odio la burocracia —murmuró con fastidio.

La trabajadora social abrió la puerta, invitándolos a pasar a su oficina. Senku y Gen tomaron asiento al otro lado del escritorio donde la mujer los observaba a través de sus gafas sin mostrar ninguna expresión en particular. 

De no ser por un suave apretón que Gen le dio en la rodilla, Senku por poco se lanza a reclamarle a la trabajadora social por hacerlos esperar novecientos segundos.

—Señores Ishigami —comenzó la mujer, deslizando un sobre amarillo por la pulida superficie de su escritorio—, ha llegado el resultado de su formulario.

Le faltaba el aire, su pulso se había acelerado. Maldijo internamente. ¿Acaso estaba al borde de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad? No tenía sentido. La respuesta sólo podía ser una. No habría margen de error.

—Felicitaciones, ha sido aprobada su solicitud de adopción.

Escuchó a Gen soltar una exclamación de alegría. Por su parte, Senku dejó que su ritmo cardíaco volviera a la normalidad mientras abrazaba a su esposo, aunque ni se había percatado de hacerlo.

Nadie puede juzgarlo, nadie puede arrojar la primera piedra. Senku se sabía más lógico que quien fuera, pero tenía permitido un lapsus irracional al menos una vez al año —decidió justo aquel día—, sobre todo si le decían que iba a ser padre.

Tampoco es que hubiera durado mucho en ese frágil estado mental, recobró fuerzas para recordarse que, naturalmente, ese había sido el siguiente paso a dar después de su matrimonio y avance en la vida profesional. Nada lo hubiera impedido.

Tener un hijo, después de todo, tenía sus pros: transmitir costumbres y conocimientos familiares, la posibilidad de deducir impuestos con cuotas escolares y medicinales, ver a tu esposo siendo adorable al cargar un bebé, mejores oportunidades laborales al tener el perfil de hombre de familia, las lágrimas de alegría de tu padre al anunciarle que ya es abuelo, una inversión para…

—¿Quieres dejar de pensar un momento? —pidió Gen, mostraba una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

Senku lo sujetó del rostro y lo besó.

Gen tenía razón, a veces lo más sensato era dejar fluir con libertad tus emociones. En ese momento, lo inundaba la felicidad, lo más razonable sería dejarse llevar.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en un post de tumblr:
> 
> Person A and B are in what they claim is a strictly platonic relationship. They get married for what they claim is for the sake of legality and financial reasons only. They have their first child because they claim they just wanted a new friend.


End file.
